


You are my Sunshine

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coma, Depression, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been in a coma for months and Kageyama is waiting for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Fun writing this!!

The raven stood over the male who had been sleeping for months, Hinata Shouyou, his boyfriend. 

Kageyama opened up his mouth, tears falling inside of them as he brought his quivering mouth and himself to sing. 

"The other night, dear, as I laid sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, I was mistaken. And I hung my head and I cried." 

The semi-tall teen allowed tears to fall on Hinata's thin, pale, face as he continued singing. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

He reached out and laced his larger fingers with Hinata's small, frail ones. Kageyama feared that he'd break them if he held them too tightly. 

"You once told me dear that you really loved me and that no one could come between. But now you've left me to love another, you have shattered all of my dreams." 

The male just wanted his boyfriend back, to wake up and join him again hand in hand. He wanted to be able to have dates with him and kiss him while he could breathe on his own; not with some machine attached to Hinata, keeping him alive. 

"In all of my dreams you seem to leave me, then I awake to my poor heart pains. So won't you come back and make me happy? I'll forgive you, dear, and I'll take all of the blame."


End file.
